Cinderella
by Christopher Breike
Summary: A one shot/song fanfic of what it'd be like if Soul had a daughter. Soul will always be a like a "daddy's girl" type of dad, so I found this song to base both him and his daughter's life on.


**Cinderella**

_She spinned and she swayed_

_To whatever song played._

_Without a care in the world._

There she went. Soul's little girl went spinning and swaying to whatever song he played on his MP3Player. He was sitting on the sofa in his living room, trying to enjoy the rest of his day with a nap that had almost consumed him. When his eyelids nearly shut closed, there she came running, dressed up in her little princess dress she wore on her last birthday.

"Hey, what're you doing over there?" Soul sat up lazily. Rubbing the sleep off his baggy eyes.

She only giggled, continuing her constant twirls and rocking; her ashy blonde pigtails flying from one side to the other. Soul laughed, "You want to dance then, huh?"

He got up from the couch and turned off the music that rang from the large speakers, his daughter whining with protest, "Papa, no!"

Soul stared at her a moment before sighing. He walked up to her and picked her up, resting her on his hip. "Wouldn't you rather dance to your daddy's music instead?"

The little girl squirmed in his arms before freezing with shock, "You can make music, too?" Her wide eyes, the left an emerald green, while the other a bloody red, were full of excitement.

Soul nodded his head, his snowy white hair falling slightly in his face and then back out. "Remember my big piano?"

Her head nodded viciously.

He didn't say anything more. He walked into the dinning room, where the large grand piano sat off to the side of the room. He placed his daughter down on the floor before sitting down on the small stool that stood before the keys of the large stringed instrument. He set his fingers down on the correct keys, before playing. Letting himself get lost in the beautiful sounds the strings made inside its' wooden case.

His daughter watched him a bit, before letting herself gracefully move across the hard tiled floor.

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

As Soul played for his little girl, he kept being reminded of his beautiful wife… He kept being reminded of the love of his life. She was one in a million, he had told himself. He couldn't live without her, his heart had screamed. He loved her too much to lose her, he'd say out loud when no one was around. They'd never be apart, he had declared to her on their wedding day.

But he was wrong. When he and Maka married, they knew for a fact they were going to have kids. They wanted to live a happy life, with a family to look after. But already, during Maka's first pregnancy, her first time in labor, she was dying, loosing too much blood. The baby inside her was stuck, and he could remember Maka so clearly crying to the doctors to cut'em out. To do what they must to keep the baby alive.

Soul was in the room, holding on to Maka's trembling hand, whispering to her that she'd be okay, that she'd make it through. That after all this, she'd have won another battle.

When the baby was finally free, Soul could feel her loosen her once tight grip on his hand, and her hand had slipped and fallen beside her. Maka became still, and the heart beat monitor made an endless beep that extended across the whole room. The doctors swarmed around the room, getting some kind of machine, ready to try and revive her.

Soul's eyes never broke from her still, open green ones. He had felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and blown away by the wind. Sadness and pain began building up inside him before he couldn't handle it anymore. He hollered at the top of his lungs, nearly jumping on top of his wife and trying to get her to breath again, to get her to say his name again.

It didn't happen, and the only reason he was calm and still alive happy, was because of his daughter. When the doctors calmed him down, they handed him his child and she looked so much like Maka. Normally, he felt that if he saw another Maka, he would only reject her, but no. Instead, it made him love her more. He decided to fight for her, make sure he was always with her until she didn't need him anymore, until she didn't ask for his help anymore, until his life on earth was no more.

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying dad I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please_

_Daddy please_

Soul thoughtlessly continued to play the piano when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see his daughter pulling on his shirtsleeve, "Papa! I need your help. The ball is starting at the castle tonight! I need to practice if I want to dance with the prince!"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Well, why'd you stop? You were doing just fine."

"No! I can't dance at a ball by myself. I need a dancing buddy!" The little girl screeched aloud.

"A what-a?" Soul looked down at his little princess grabbing hold of his hand that rested on the stool, pulling at his arm for him to get up and dance with her.

Soul could hear his daughter pleading for his help. After a long pause-…

So I will dance with Cinderella

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

Soul stood up from his stool and grabbed both his daughters little hands. He had to slouch a little in order for him to be "the right size" for her. His daughter laughed as he began to spin with her, taking careful steps so he didn't step on her, and they twirled slowly with no music to dance to. But his little Cinderella didn't seem to mind. She was just giggling at the fact that she was dancing with a giant and that was enough music to keep Soul going.

As Soul gazed down at his daughter, he kept thinking about how she'd one day grow up and fall in love like how he and Maka had, but he was more than positive that the prince his princess would marry definitely wouldn't know the little secret he knew…

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight…_

_And she'll be gone_

Soul decided to dance with his little Cinderella because he knew that they only had so much time together… So he didn't dare miss one birthday, one loose tooth, one graduation, not even one little song she'd want to dance with him.

To himself, he knew that if he said this out loud, people would think he was over exaggerating. Mainly because that was going to be a long, long ways away, but time flies when you enjoy doing what you do.

And in his head, when he watched his little girl smiling and watching their feet moving in a little circle, the thing he knew that the prince didn't, was that when the clock would strike midnight… she'd be gone… as in running into her room and pretending it was the large, wooden double doors to the castle.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_That I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I _

_Approve of the dress_

Just 10 years ago, his little girl was 5 years old. Now she was 15 and in high school. She was still very beautiful, and her Heterochromia was very famous, everyone loved her none matching eyes. Soul did too. His little girl's long amazing, dark blonde hair was either in a braid, down, or even in those cute pigtails that made Soul think of Maka instantly.

They were in the living room, she sat on one couch while he sat on the other, and they both faced each other. For a while now, she had been talking about this upcoming prom that was being hosted at the high school. Soul didn't mind her going; in fact, she said she only decided to go, because her friends begged her.

"Are you sure that's all?" Soul pressed on. He had a small feeling that there might have also been a boy involved.

His daughter laughed, shaking her head; her childish pigtails swaying from her movements, "Well… There is this one guy that I have a crush on that'll be there, but I wasn't planning on going just because he was there. That reason only motivated me to say yes to my friends when they asked. He is a really nice guy though. I think you'd like him…" Her face turned a bright pink when she spoke.

Soul nodded, "Mmhmm, that's what I thought," He let out a sigh before scratching his forehead in a thoughtful way, "Well, I don't see why not. But promise me you'll be back home before midnight, okay? No later than 10:30."

He watched his daughter get up from the couch she was sitting on, running to him and hugging him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Oh, thank you Papa! I love you so much! I promise, I won't let you down." She backed her head up a little so she could kiss her father's cheek before hugging him tightly again.

Soul chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Sure thing princess. Love you, too."

When she pulled away from their embrace, a large smile stretched onto her face. Soul knew for sure there was something else he was going to have to approve of before he let her go, "Oh, and Papa?"

Soul raised his crimson eyes to her, "Yeah?" He was curious of what exactly she was so nervous about.

"Would you mind checking if my dress is appropriate for the prom?" Soul looked from her to the door to her room that was right through the little hallway.

"You bought a dress?" Soul stood up from his seat and took a step toward her room, but his daughter grabbed hold of his forearm and pulled him back.

"Yeah, I did. But I was hoping I could put it on and show you." She gave her father a shaky smile.

Her dad looked down at her with wide eyes, but then threw up his arms in defeat and sighed, "Okay, fine. Go put it on."

His little girl smiled warmly and ran to her room.

After a minute or two had gone by, the door to her room opened and she walked out with a white dazzling dress that sparkled under the light. A fancy lace was wrapped around her neck and was attached to the very top of the dress, making a knot before wrapping around her entire well formed body; the dress ended to her ankles, showing off her matching strap on high heels. She looked up at him, "S-so what do you think?"

Soul was in a daze of his daughters' beauty. She looked amazing. "You look beautiful. I like it. I approve of the dress." He raised his hand, giving her a thumb's up.

She smiled and walked up to Soul, Soul patted her head with a smile, his sharp, jagged white teeth gleaming. She smiled back, her flat, straight white teeth exactly like Maka's.

She said dad the prom is just one week away And I need to practice my dancing Oh please Daddy please… She grabbed one of her father's hands and looked down at it, "Papa, the prom isn't until one more week… and I need to practice dancing if I don't want to make a fool of myself." Her eyes slowly made eye contact with his.

Her eyes looked pleading, and her face made a worried look. Soul sighed, a smile playing with his lips. He shook his head with disbelief. He remembered years back when she asked him to practice dancing with him for the ball occurring at a make-believe castle. He thought in his head, 'She was invited again to the castle for another upcoming ball…'

When he didn't answer right away, she began to plead, "Please, daddy…." Soul watched her before taking her other hand.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

Soul interlocked his fingers with his daughter's hand and wrapped his other free arm around her waist. His Cinderella put her other hand on his shoulder before they began to dance to no music.

Soul smiled warmly to her as they stepped forward and back together. He taught her how to dance when she was in middle school, but even now she still liked for him to lead. He remembered that not too long ago she was just a little toddler running around the house. Now she was a teenager.

He couldn't help realize how his daughter was growing very fast and he didn't have long before she'd grow up into an independent woman and she wouldn't need him anymore. He firmed his grip on Cinderella's waist, savoring every second they had together. Whoever that guy was that she liked, Soul knew that there was that little secret that only he, the king, would know.

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight… And she'll be gone.

Soul continued dancing with his daughter for a little longer, reminding himself that with the small time he had left with her, he'd make sure to never miss not one moment with her. He didn't dare miss one birthday, one loose tooth, one graduation, not even one little song she'd want to dance with him… now not even a prom.

Because he knew for sure that when their time was up, when the clock struck midnight… she'd be gone… as in, one week later, she'd ride with her friends to the prom, and then come back at 10:45 at night instead of 10:30 because her friends car needed gas on their way back.

_She came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us_

_All they had planned_

10 more years have passed, his once little girl had become a beautiful, 25-year-old, young woman. Soul as well grew older, knowing that if he didn't have white hair already, he probably would have seen white patches coming in.

His daughter still lived with him, though she was looking for a place of her own. She had her own boyfriend. His princess made it obviously clear that she was dating the guy she had a crush on back in high school, and Soul had to admit, he did come to like him. He could see why his daughter loved him so much.

They've been dating for more than a year and Soul was just happy that never once has he seen or heard that that boy made his little girl cry. Until one day, instead of that boy breaking his daughter's heart, he went and broke Souls'. His daughter and her boyfriend walked into his house; they were coming back from their little trip to the store. But what caught Souls attention was the diamond ring that was on his daughter's left ring finger.

Large, bright smiles were on both their faces, "Papa!"

"Hey princess," Soul managed a smile, not wanting to mention the ring until the topic was brought up, which wasn't long, since he could tell that his little girl had something important to tell him, "Did you guys have fun? You sure took longer than expected."

His daughter's boyfriend smirked, "Yeah, sorry sir. I ended up pulling her over to a restaurant nearby. She begged me to." Soul's little girl looked back to him and then to her father, "You won't believe what happened, Papa! He asked me to marry him!" Soul knew it. Not even a week ago, both he and her boyfriend had a guy's night out, and while they hung out together, her boyfriend asked if he had Soul's blessing and permission in taking his daughters' hand in marriage. Soul knew how much his daughter loved him, and just by asking for his permission, he knew that that boy really loved her, too. Soul wasn't so much surprised as he was sad. He was so very happy for them both, but that meant that he didn't have much time with his little princess anymore. "Really," Soul looked at the ringed hand his daughter presented to him and then looked up at her boyfriend behind them, "So you finally asked her then, huh?" The boy smiled, a small laugh followed, "Yes, sir. Couldn't wait any longer." Soul nodded before giving his daughter a small hug and a kiss on her forehead, "Then I wish you guys the best of luck together." The boy nodded his head before lifting his hand up to Soul; Soul took it and shook it firmly. After that the boy backed away to the door, "Well, I guess I'll be heading off. I'll see you soon okay, baby?" Soul's daughter nodded her head and waved good-bye. When the boy left, Soul walked to his little girl's room, wanting to look at it, knowing that she won't be coming over every night to say goodnight to him and sleeping there, to wake up and go to work everyday anymore. His daughter came in, realizing what he was doing and gave him a tight hug, "Papa, you know I'll be visiting, right?" Soul wrapped his arms around his little girl, acting as though he might drop her, "I know… but it's going to be heartbreaking to wake up every morning and not having you here with me anymore."

He felt his daughter clutching hold of the back of his shirt, "Papa… I'll visit you every morning, okay?"

Soul shook his head, "It's okay, princess. I'll get over it." And so they sat there in each other's arms, embracing each other fiercely, not wanting to let go.

_She said dad the wedding's 'til six months away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please_

_Daddy please…_

Soul's little girl looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips, "Hey Papa, the wedding is 6 months away. So I'll be here a while. That'll give me time to work on my dancing, since I am a little rusty."

Soul's eyes widened as he looked down at his little girl. She was going to her final ball and she wasn't coming back afterward. He smiled when she brought back their little moment of when they'd dance together. He loved to dance with his little princess.

"Please daddy?" His princess asked.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

As Soul danced with Cinderella, no music played except for his daughters quiet humming. She had her head resting on her father's chest, humming away to whatever song came to mind. Soul rested his chin on top his daughter's head, just happy that she'd still live with him a little longer. That she was still in his arms, even now.

Even so, even though his daughter trusted her boyfriend… now fiancé a lot, Soul still knew something that not even he knew.

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon the clock with strike midnight…_

_And she'll… be… gone_

He continued to dance with his dear Cinderella, still keeping his promise that he'd never miss one moment in her life. He didn't dare miss one birthday, one loose tooth, one graduation, one little song she'd want to dance with him, not even one prom night… now he dare not miss her wedding day.

Because he knew for sure that when the clock stuck midnight…

She'd be gone, …forever this time.


End file.
